Donna and Katie: Sisters
by averygirl
Summary: A tribute to my favorite B&B siblings, Donna and Katie.
1. Episodes 1,2,3

**Donna and Katie: Sisters**

_**A SERIES ABOUT B&B'S BEST SISTER ACT!**_

**Episode 1**

Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing as she stood in her beach house looking into Brooke's wide blue eyes that were alight with something akin to happiness. "You actually _kissed_ Bill? Bill Spencer."

Brooke nodded. Donna couldn't believe it. She was almost speechless but yet … _"What about Katie?"_ She blurted out.

Brooke sighed and wrung her hands. "That's the hard part. Katie - I know when she gets her head on straight again… She's going to be –"

"Devastated!" Donna said. The Logan women admittedly had many men in common but they had tried never to share the same one at the same time. Now everything was all twisted.

"I know," Brooke said. "I know but it felt … It felt right somehow."

"Right?" Donna echoed. She was horrified on Katie's behalf. Brooke had never pretended to be a saint but this was going way too far even for her. Katie was suffering from debilitating post-partum depression; she was half out of her mind, and her sister was making moves on Katie's husband and vice versa. Donna tried never to judge her sisters but this was beyond even her comprehension. "How can it be right?"

Brooke bristled. "I thought you of all people would understand Donna… Being drawn to someone who maybe isn't good for you but you can't help it because the chemistry is too strong. Like the way you and Eric felt about each other way back when."

Donna shook her head. "Why did you have to tell me about this, Brooke? Talk about putting me between a rock and a hard place."

"I told you because I knew I could count on you to keep it a secret until we decide what to do."

"'We'?" Donna echoed. "You and Bill are already a 'we'?"

Brooke shook her head. "You are being so judgmental, Donna. I wouldn't have guessed you of all people would get on a soap box like this and start preaching about what's right and wrong."

"I am hardly preaching, Brooke. Maybe you feel guilty …" No, she doubted that. Instead she said, "I just don't like being in the position of knowing your secret. How am I supposed to be around Katie and not tell her?"

"You can't! Not until Bill and I decide if we want her to know. Not until she's better at least."

Donna shook her head and moved across the room, slumping down onto the sofa with her hands over her face for a moment. Her conscience was going to attack her like crazy but if she told Katie, she was betraying Brooke. If she didn't, she was betraying Katie. It was all so messed up. Why did this have to happen? Why did Brooke and Bill have to _make_ it happen?

"Donna, just don't say anything okay? I only told you because I thought you'd understand where I was coming from."

Donna said nothing for a moment, just shook her head. She finally looked up as she heard Brooke moving towards the door. She sighed. "She has a right to know, Brooke," Donna finally said. "If you won't tell Katie the truth about kissing Bill, then I will."

XoXoXo

**Episode 2**

It had been two days since Donna had demanded that Brooke tell Katie the truth about her kiss with Bill but so far as Donna knew, Brooke was keeping mum. Donna figured she should have known better than to expect Brooke to be up front about this.

For the first time in Donna's life, she was really, genuinely angry with Brooke and she was going to tell her so the next time she got the chance. But right then, she needed to see Katie. She had stayed away this long to give Brooke time to come clean but it wasn't happening and she knew her baby sister needed all the understanding she could get right now.

Donna drove to Bill and Katie's place and climbed out of her Lexus. As she walked towards the front door, she noticed none other than Brooke pulling up beside in her own convertible. She rolled her eyes and immediately demanded, "Are you going to tell her?" as soon as Brooke hopped out of the convertible.

"Donna," Brooke snapped. "Will you stop pushing this?"

"Why are you here?" Donna asked. "To make another move on your sister's husband?"

"I resent that!" Brooke snapped again. "How dare you pass judgment on me, Donna? You're not exactly a saint yourself. Besides, you've never acted like this way towards me before."

"I've never been as disgusted with you as I am right now," Donna returned, glaring at Brooke. She loved her eldest sister a lot but she wanted Brooke to do the right thing for once. If she wanted Bill so bad, she should declare her intentions and free Katie from that megalomaniac.

Brooke shook her head. "I should have known better than to tell you," she said.

"I wish to god you had never involved me but since you did, one of us is going to spill the beans to Katie right now. Do you hear me?" Donna demanded.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Donna. "I can't believe your attitude."

The sisters started bickering back and forth then the way they never had before. Just then the front door opened and Bill walked out. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Bill demanded.

Brooke broke off railing at Donna about being a hypocrite and literally fluttered her eyelashes at Bill! Donna fumed as she marched over to him. Before she could stop herself, she had slapped him clear across the face. "You're a pig," she hissed. "You're a pig who is ruining my family!"

XoXoXo

**Episode 3**

Bill reared back as Donna clobbered him with her open fist. He caught himself against Brooke's convertible door before he could tip over. For a woman, Donna sure could pack a punch!

Bill glared at Donna even as Brooke ran over to his side, grabbed his arm and tried to gauge if he had any permanent damage. Donna glared back.

"What the hell was that for?" Bill demanded.

"Oh Brooke didn't tell you? I know about you two and your little kissing episode," Donna hissed. "After all you put Katie through with Steffy; you actually go after her own sister!"

"Maybe you're jealous Bill isn't going after you," Brooke snapped. "Maybe you're mad because no man has touched you since Nick left town."

Donna longed to slap Brooke too but resisted. Instead she shook her head at both of them. "Which one of you is going to tell Katie the truth?"

Brooke looked at Bill and he looked back at her with a stony expression. "Why did you tell Miss High and Mighty here about the kiss?"

Brooke glanced at Donna, shooting her the evil eye before turning back to face Bill. "I needed advice. I want to tell Katie the truth too; I was just waiting for the go-ahead from you."

"What is there to tell?" Bill asked as he yanked away from her grasp. "We shared a moment, a kiss, because I was angry at my wife for abandoning my son and me…"

Brooke looked horrified. "Bill, are you saying –"

"I am saying, this is not worth getting everyone's panties in a twist over. I love Katie. Yes I am still angry at her but she's the one for me. You can't seriously think I would leave her for you."

Brooke looked every which way but at Bill and Donna realized they all knew the truth: Brooke had been hanging her hopes on being with Bill. Donna felt badly for Brooke for a moment but shrugged it off.

"Katie still deserves to know the truth," Donna said.

"Oh no. No one's going to say a word to her about this," Bill declared hotly. "This is between my wife and me and if I want her to know, I will be the one to tell her. So butt out!"

Donna shook her head. "Sorry but that's not good enough for me and Katie certainly deserves better. I am going to tell her if neither of you will man - or woman - up and do it."

"No you're not," Bill said and grabbed her arm as she tried to dart past him. He wrenched her tightly to him. "You will not say a damn word to Katie, do you hear me?"

Donna tried to free herself from his tight grasp but it was vice-like on her arm. "Bill, let go of me, dammit. You have no right to manhandle me."

"Just walk the other way then, Donna," Bill said. "Or I'll make your pathetic life a living hell. That's a promise."

Donna wrenched free finally, so fast she hit the ground on her ass. Brooke hesitated only a moment before running to Donna's side. She held out her hand and Donna stared at it a moment like it was a coiled viper, poised to strike. "Donna, stop your one-woman crusade, okay?" Brooke said.

"She has a right to know the truth," Donna said. "I hate lying to my little sister."

"Do it for your oldest sister then," Brooke said. "You heard Bill. He doesn't even want me so why upset the apple cart?" Brooke kept holding out her hand to Donna but Donna shook her head, instead pulling herself to her feet on her own.

"Brooke, do you really think it's fair for Katie to be stuck with an egomaniac like Bill who doesn't think twice about manhandling or threatening women?" Donna looked deeply in Brooke's eyes. "Brooke, you know the right thing to do."

Brooke slowly nodded as she looked at Bill who crossed his arms and glared back at her. "Bill, we have to tell Katie."

"No - hell no, Brooke!"

"Tell me what?" Katie asked as she suddenly walked out the front door and spied Bill with her sisters.


	2. Episodes 4,5,6

**Episode 4**

_"Well,_ is someone going to tell me what's going on here?" Katie asked as she looked around at three, matching guilty faces. "You all look so … Well, like I've caught you all with your hand in the cookie jar. What's going on?" She chuckled nervously and then held out her hand imploringly. "Talk to me. Someone. _Please."_

"Katie –" Donna started, her eyes gentle as they locked upon Katie's.

"What is it, Don?" Katie asked. She shifted nervously on her two feet, knowing somehow life was about to change forever.

"Donna was just leaving," Bill said. "As was Brooke. They had a little disagreement about who gets to babysit Will first and –"

Donna glared at Bill. Was that the best he could come up with and why was he still lying through his disgusting teeth?

Katie shook her head. "Bill, don't lie to me. I can tell this is much more serious than just a disagreement over arranging a play date for our son."

Bill growled. "Just drop it, Katie, okay, honey? We can talk later. For now you need to lie down and rest." He reached for her arm but she shook free from his grasp.

She looked at Brooke who looked away and then stared at Donna. "Donna, please. You've never lied to me. What's really going on?"

Bill fixed Donna with a hateful glare but she sighed. "Katie, there's something we need to tell you. But maybe you should sit down first."

"I don't want to sit down," Katie said. "Something's really wrong here and I want to know what it is."

Donna sighed and gently laid her hand on Katie's arm as Bill growled at both of them low and deep in his throat. Donna was about to tell Katie the truth when Brooke stepped forward instead.

"Donna, let me do it," Brooke said. "It's my responsibility."

Katie looked at Brooke imploringly. "What's going on, Brooke?"

"I am so worried about you, Katie," Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears. A single tear dashed down her cheek. "I was so worried about you too when Bill and I took off to Aspen to find you. We grew close …"

"I know that."

"But the closeness …"

"Brooke!" Bill snapped. "Brooke, please be quiet. Think about what you're doing here."

Brooke shook her head. "Bill, Donna's right. Katie deserves to know the whole truth. While we were in Aspen, Bill and I got really close and … We kissed. It was just once but … I thought for a dumb moment it meant something. But I realize it didn't and that you deserve better than what either of us can offer you."

Katie stared at Brooke and then Bill and Donna in horror. But she wasn't saying anything. In fact, she was painfully quiet and terribly pale. Donna looked at her baby sister with concern. "Katie, honey, I know this is a lot to take in right now. Let's go inside and talk okay? You need to sit down. You look very pale."

Katie shook her head and wrenched free from her sister's grasp. Bill was shouting loudly but it sounded so far away to her own ears. She felt her legs suddenly give out on her and the next thing, she knew, everything went black.

* * *

**Episode 5**

"If Katie doesn't survive this," Bill said to Donna in a menacing voice, "you're going to regret the day you were ever born."

Donna's eyes filled with tears but not because she was scared of Bill's threat; rather, because in her arms, laying all too still on the pavement, was her baby sister. Katie was an unnatural shade of white and from what she could tell with her own shaky hand, Katie's pulse felt far too weak.

She ignored her brother-in-law. "Hey, Katie, you're going to be okay. You're going to be fine," Donna said in a voice that didn't sound very convincing to her own ears. "You have to be because Will needs his mom and I need my little sister."

"Where's the goddamn ambulance?" Bill barked. He crouched down on Katie's other side. He reached out and stroked his wife's dark chestnut hair. "Katie, wake up, okay? Will needs you. I need you."

Donna wanted to scream at him that if he really needed Katie so much, he wouldn't have gone and kissed Brooke. He wouldn't have upended their family. But in the back of her mind, Donna wondered if this really was her fault. Why had she been so gung-ho to tell Katie the truth? Why couldn't she just let sleeping dogs lie?

A tear rolled down Donna's cheek. Bill spotted it and growled at her. "You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You wanted everyone to be as miserable as you are."

Donna didn't bother to reply. Perhaps Bill was right though. It was such a horrifying thought.

They both looked up as Brooke came bolting out of the mansion. "They should be here in five minutes."

"Five minutes may be too long," Bill said. Donna watched Bill's expression. He did look decidedly worried about his wife but maybe it was just his guilty conscience talking – if he had one.

"Is she breathing?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Yes. Her pulse is quiet but it appears to be there," Donna said. "Brooke, are you going to stay with Will while we go to the hospital?"

"I don't think Katie will want that right now," Brooke said. "I'll go to the hospital with Bill instead."

Donna shook her head. "I don't think Katie will like that any better."

"Donna, you don't understand. I need to tell her how sorry I am."

"It can wait until she's actually awake."

"I don't want her to die without knowing how much I love her!"

"She's not going to die!" Donna cried. "She's not…"

"She better not," Bill said. He looked at Donna. "Right now I don't trust you around my wife or kid so go home. We can take it from here."

"I'm not leaving my sister."

"Then stay with Will," Brooke said. "Just until Liam can get here."

"This isn't right …"

"Damn right it's not. But you started this in motion," Bill said. "I suppose I have no choice but to let you stay with my son right now, but don't expect it to ever happen again."

Donna finally nodded. She didn't like this at all but could hardly leave Will and Brooke was pushing to go with Bill. Donna believed it would only make things worse but she would never abandon her nephew. Never. Especially if Katie…

No, no she refused to go there.

Just then they heard the wail of sirens approaching. In the next thirty seconds, the ambulance was pulling into the driveway. Two paramedics hopped out and a third rolled out a stretcher. Bill was barking orders at them the whole time.

Katie was loaded in very quickly but not quickly enough for Donna's liking. Time was too precious and too fleeting, especially with her sister's life on the line.

She watched Bill help Brooke into the back of the ambulance and then the sirens were turned on again as the van hurtled out of there. Donna watched for a moment and then ran inside to be with her little nephew.

* * *

**Episode 6**

Donna fought tears as she climbed the mansion's stairs two by two. She made it to the nursery in no time and quietly pushed the door back. She found her nephew awake and he had sticky tearstains on his face which told her that he had been crying and had probably only stopped when he believed no one was coming for him.

"Oh sweet baby boy," Donna said softly and picked him up, cradling him to her chest. He whimpered once and then quieted. She felt moisture on her hand and realized he had soaked through his diaper. She moved over to the changing table and laid him down as she began to pull a diaper and wipes from the underneath it. She undressed the little boy who stared up at her as he chewed on his little fists. Donna's heart was warmed by it. Truly nothing terrible could happen to his mother, to leave this sweet child an almost-orphan.

"Nope, your mama is gonna be just fine, Will. Yep she is," Donna said. "I know you must be scared though waking up from a nap and finding me here instead of your mother. But I love you so much too. You're wonderful and I am going to take good care of you until Katie comes home. And she will come home, Will, she has to."

Donna felt tears once again burn her eyes but she held them back. She managed to say soothing words to the infant as she changed him and dressed him in a blue sleeper outfit.

"I am so glad I get to be here with you though," Donna said as she picked up the baby and settled into the rocking chair with him, slowly moving back and forth as she talked to him. "You know I didn't get to raise your cousin Marcus so all these firsts you're experiencing, in a way, they are firsts for me too. It's so exciting to see you grow and change and come into your own personality. Though honestly I hope you take after your mother. She's so wonderful, truly she is."

Donna rocked the baby for a good twenty minutes before she realized that he was fast asleep. She touched his cheek and pressed a feather-soft kiss to his forehead. She stood and moved over to his crib. She settled him inside and pulled a downy yellow blanket up to his waist. He began to snore and she smiled. Katie had been a big snorer as a baby too. Donna remembered that well even though she had only been a little toddler at the time Katie came home to the family. She also remembered how excited they had all been for another little girl. Well, except for Stormie who had been praying for a baby brother. But he grew to love her almost as instantaneously as the rest of them had.

"Katie, please be alright," she whispered as a single tear tracked down her cheek. She grabbed the baby monitor and turned it on. She then walked out of the room and hurried back down the hall. She went into one of the guest rooms and picked up the telephone.

She immediately dialed Brooke's cell phone but after two rings, it went straight to voicemail. She dialed Bill next and his did the same. "Shit," Donna spat. "What's going down at the hospital?" She decided a call to Cedars was in order. She dialed information and asked for the hospital's number. She was put through to a clerk who asked to direct her call.

"Actually I don't know who I should be directed to… My name is Donna Logan and my sister Katie Spencer was just brought in there after passing out. Can you please, please tell me if she's alright? I can't get a hold of my brother-in-law or my other sister."

"Katie Spencer, you said?"

"Yes."

Donna heard fingers rapidly flying over computer keys and then the woman was clearing her throat. "Uh Miss Logan, your sister is in the operating room right now."

"Ohmigod, is it that bad?"

"Apparently she's suffered a heart attack but that's all that I know."

"Th – thank you," Donna murmured and disconnected before letting the phone fall from her fingers. It hit the carpeted floor with barely a sound. "My god," she whispered. "What have Brooke and Bill done? What have _I _done?"


	3. Episodes 7,8

**Episode 7**

Donna put in a call to Liam, explaining the situation with Katie. She fought tears the whole time. Liam told her that he and Steffy would be right over. Donna almost hated to leave Will in Steffy's care knowing how she too had helped Bill hurt Katie, but knew she had no choice right now. She needed to get to the hospital as soon as was possible.

As she contemplated who else to call next, her mind flashed to her father. "Daddy," she whispered. Inside she waged an internal battle. Did Stephen have a right to know that Katie was in the hospital, and possibly near death? The thought pained Donna; especially as she wondered if Stephen would even care. Would he actually show up to be at this ill, youngest child's, bedside?

In the end, Donna decided to call him at the last number she had for him.

She picked up the phone and pressed in the numbers. She cradled the base to her ear as she nervously tapped her painted fingernails on the side table. The phone rang at least seven times before it was answered. A crisp, deep feminine voice answered. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi… Is Stephen Logan … Uh, well, maybe I have the wrong number?" Donna chewed her plump bottom lip.

"No, this is Stephen Logan's house," the woman said.

"Oh …"

"Well it was," the woman amended. "I haven't seen him in about four months. He just took off."

"That does sound like Stephen," Donna murmured.

"Who is he to you?" The woman asked, decided suspicion in her voice.

"He is my father," Donna admitted. "And you are…?"

"His wife," the woman answered. Donna nearly choked on her tongue. "Yes, it's hard to believe that I married the big louse after all the men I've been through who are just like him. But what can I say? He's a charmer."

"Oh yes," Donna agreed. "Until-"

"Until he inevitably disappoints you?" The woman said. "He did that to his kids too?"

"Yes. All of us actually, but we really need him right now so if-"

"If I hear from him, I promise to tell him you called. Does he know how to reach you?"

"Yes," Donna said sadly, adding silently that he knew how to do it. He just didn't want to reach out. She blinked her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened. "Thank you, uh-"

"Jill."

"Thank you, Jill."

"Of course. You're my stepdaughter, for now, so I want to help. Which kid are you by the way?"

"Donna."

"Oh, Donna – the super-supportive, strong one."

This time a tear fell. "He talked about me that way – really?"

"Yes. For all his less-than-stellar attributes – of which there are many - he does love all of you."

"T-thanks. It means a lot to hear it."

"Anytime," Jill said.

"Well, that's it. Thanks again," Donna said and disconnected. She sat there on the bed, unmoving for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened today. The most startling thing, ironically, was that her father had mentioned any of them to his new wife.

XoxoXo

Liam and Steffy arrived in the next fifteen minutes. "Will's upstairs sleeping like a champ," Donna said by way of greeting when they walked into the house.

"Great," Liam said. "We'll take really good care of my little brother."

"I'm glad," Donna said. She looked between them. "Thanks for being so prompt. Now I need to get to the hospital."

"Wait, Donna," Liam said. He looked between her and Steffy, almost guiltily. "Does Hope know? I mean, she's Katie's niece so…"

Steffy sighed and Donna actually felt for her in that moment. It had to suck being second choice all of the time. Liam was broken up with Hope - for the moment - but yet couldn't keep her name off of his tongue.

Donna just nodded. "Well I tried but she wasn't answering her phone."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I remember her telling me she'd be out on a shoot with Oliver today. I was just wondering, you know, out of concern for Katie. She needs all of her family supporting her right now."

"Uh huh," Donna said disbelievingly. She then offered them a weak smile. "Take good care of Will so Katie can come home to a healthy, happy baby."

"Absolutely," Steffy said though both she and Liam both looked doubtful. They both thought Katie wasn't going to make it. That she had been through this too often to fight off the inevitable.

Well, Donna was determined she would be strong enough for Katie for all of them then.

She hurried outside and hopped into her Lexus. She had just buckled herself in when her cell phone rang. Hoping it might somehow be her father, she immediately grabbed for it.

It was Brooke. "Hi, Donna," her eldest sister said.

Donna couldn't hide the anger and annoyance in her voice. "Brooke, I've been trying to call you for over an hour and a half! What the hell is going on over there?"

"Katie –" Brooke paused and Donna could hear her sniffling –"she's not doing so great, Donna. Truthfully, Dr. Meade isn't sure she will make it through the night."

"You're not serious!" Donna cried. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"Of course I am serious. I'd never make anything up like that. Tell me you know me better than that."

"Brooke, this isn't about you!" Donna shouted. "It's about Katie and what she needs."

"I know… I just feel guilty. If I hadn't kissed Bill, maybe none of this would have happened…"

Donna gritted her teeth. She wanted to rail at Brooke; she wanted to curse at her, blame her for everything but in that moment, all she could say was, "No one is innocent here. Especially not me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I shouldn't have forced the issue. I should have waited until Katie was much stronger. I should have-" Donna broke off for a moment, struggling to push down a sob. "Katie just has to be alright. She just has to. I love her so much. She's always been so good to us, Brooke."

"I know," Brooke murmured. "And how did I repay her for that goodness? That kindness? For kissing her husband, thinking he would actually leave her for me."

Donna sighed. "We can feel guilty later but for now, we have to get Katie through the night somehow." She looked towards the mansion. "Maybe I have an idea how to do that."

"What –"

"I'll talk to you soon, Brooke," Donna interrupted. She immediately got out of her car and went running back up the steps.

* * *

**Episode 8**

Donna went flying back into the mansion, skidding to a stop as Steffy came down the stairs with Will in her slender arms. Liam was in tow. Steffy and Liam chattered on until they spotted Donna standing there, slightly out of breath.

Liam's expression paled. "Donna, what is it? Is Katie –"

"No, Liam, no she's not dead!" Donna found herself barking. She lowered her voice. "But I talked to Brooke on the phone just now… And Katie's not doing so great." Tears burned her eyes at that admission.

"I am sorry to hear that," Liam said.

"Me too," Steffy said and Donna actually believed her.

"I need to take Will to the hospital," Donna said. She stared at their dumbfounded expressions. "Katie no doubt feels betrayed by all of us. She might give up hope unless we give her a reason to fight."

"Oh so you're going to take Will to Katie?" Liam guessed.

"Yes. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I could have gone right to the hospital… But I do need to take him now. He may be Katie's only hope… seeing him… It will give her something to fight for."

Liam nodded. "Let me go get the car seat upstairs." He did an about-face and hurried up the stairs as Steffy finished her trek down. Steffy lightly kissed her once and former nephew-in-law on his soft, pale cheek. The baby stirred ever-so-slightly but kept right on snoozing.

Steffy passed Will to Donna. "This is a great idea, Donna," Steffy admitted. "I hope it works. Katie and I have certainly had our differences but I know everyone would be devastated if she didn't make it."

Donna nodded. "Yes, we would… Thanks."

Steffy nodded. She handed the baby to Donna and Donna lightly fluffed his fine, light brown hair. "I hope this works too," she whispered. She addressed Will now. "Your Mom would never choose to leave you though. We just have to remind her how much you need her."

Liam came flying down the stairs with the car seat and the diaper bag. Donna placed the lightly snoring infant into the carrier and adjusted the straps. She then carried him and the diaper bag towards the door. Liam and Steffy promised to follow soon after to lend support.

XoXoxo

Donna drove to Cedars Hospital at a normal speed. She wanted to race to her little sister's bedside but she did not have that luxury. She had precious cargo with her, after all.

She arrived within ten minutes and parked the car. She jumped out, lifting out the car seat and the baby inside it. She hurried into the hospital where she spotted a nurse at the front desk.

"Where can I find Katie Spencer?" She immediately asked.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her sister and this is her son. We really need to see her. Where is she?"

The nurse typed Katie's name into the system and then looked at Donna. "She's in recovery for the moment, fourth floor. She just got out of surgery so they are not taking visitors but-"

Donna waved her hand. "Thanks," she said and darted off before the nurse could finish her spiel. Maybe Katie wasn't _supposed_ to have visitors, but she _needed_ them. At least, she needed her son.

Donna rode up in the elevator listening to Will's gurgling. He was awake now and looking up at her like he wondered what the heck was going on. If only Donna could explain it; if only she really understood it herself.

The doors pinged open and Donna hurried down the hall. She found Brooke and Bill standing side by side in the waiting room talking to Dr. Meade. She overheard Brooke say, "But she made it through surgery, Doctor. That's a good sign, isn't it?"

Dr. Meade nodded. "It is a good sign but the truth is that Katie's heart is extremely overtaxed. We could be looking at another transplant."

Brooke pressed her fingers over her eyes for a moment. "Another one? No! No, that's our brother's heart and Katie would never let it be cut out of her chest, not for anything."

Dr. Meade started to reply but Bill had, in that moment, spotted Donna with Will. "What the hell are you doing with my son?" Bill barked.

Donna shook her head. She would not fight him here. She would not. "I brought him here to see Katie," Donna said.

_"What?!"_

"You heard me. Right now Katie needs something to live for and that's her son," Donna explained, sounding far more patient than she actually felt. "I brought Will because I know if Katie just feels him; hears him … She's going to want to be there for her son."

Bill looked highly skeptical and Brooke just looked unsure. "Do you think it will help?" She asked.

"It's worth a shot, right?" Donna looked at the handsome Dr. Meade. "Can I take my nephew into see his Mom?"

"Ordinarily I would say no, but under these circumstances, I will try almost anything to save my patient," Dr. Meade answered. It was obvious to all of them that they needed a miracle. They all hoped Will would be that miracle.

Bill started to reach for Will but Donna tugged away. "I'll take him. Truthfully she doesn't need to see any of us right now but I'm –"

"The lesser of three evils?" Bill spat. "Is that what you're trying to say? You are so damn sure of yourself, aren't you, Donna?"

Donna met his steely gaze with a look of iron. "I am taking Will in. Do you want Katie to live or not?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I do! I _love_ my wife."

There were so many choice ways to retort Bill's declaration but Donna bit her tongue and just followed Dr. Meade when he beckoned her to do so.

They walked down the hall and soon arrived at the last door on the left. Donna's breath caught for a moment as she stepped inside and saw just how many machines and wires Katie was attached to. It never got any easier to see her baby sister suffer.

Dr. Meade showed her to a chair and then said, "I'll let you three be alone for a bit. If you need anything, please use the call button immediately."

"Okay. Thanks," Donna said. She slipped into the chair and looked at Katie. "Hey, little sis, I hear you're feeling … A little down. Anyway, I brought you a special visitor – someone who always cheers me up and I know does exactly the same for you."

Donna unbuckled Will's straps and pulled him gently into her arms. She rocked him for a moment and then carefully reached for Katie's right arm. She tucked the infant in the crook of Katie's limp arm and held them both in place with a gentle hand. "Katie, honey, your son is here. Will's here. Don't you want to open those gorgeous eyes of yours and see your little boy? He needs you so much, Katie; he really does. Please wake up and fight. Fight for yourself; for your son. You two are truly the only people that matter right now so focus on him and how much he loves you… Katie, please honey; you're scaring all of us. Will needs his Mom. You know he does.

_"Katie?"_ Donna whispered as she finally allowed the tears she had been holding back to come gushing down her face. "Please, Katie, wake up! I know it hurts. I know everything hurts but one look at your son and you'll feel a whole lot better. Its hard work but you can do it. Katie, please…"

All that could be heard in the room then was the sound of Will's gurgles and the beeping of the heart monitor. What if it suddenly stopped? What if Katie really didn't make it through the night? She was the heart of the Logan family. None of them would survive the loss.

"No, no we don't accept that," Donna murmured. She grabbed Katie's other hand. "Katie, open your eyes. Your son needs you. Look at him, Katie. He's so precious. Don't let him grow up without you, his mother. After the way you fought so hard to bring him into the world, don't give up now. You can't."

The infant stared up at Donna with big brown eyes and then turned his head to look at Katie, seeming to really sense her for the first time. He tucked his body against hers by turning on his side ever so slightly. Donna smiled. "Well, look at that, Katie. Feel that. In his own sweet way, Will's trying to let you know that he's here and that he loves you. If you won't wake up for him-" She broke off as suddenly she noticed Katie's fingers twitching on the blanket and then coming up to pat Will on the arm. Her eyes opened next and she peered groggily at her son and then Donna.

Tears streamed down Donna's face as Katie met her eyes. Donna immediately kissed her sister's forehead and smiled as brightly as she could.

_Donna well knew that while Katie was not out of the woods yet, this was a damn good start._

**A/N: Please review! That's the only way I will know if it's worth continuing.**


	4. Episodes 9,10

**Episode 9**

"Katie, honey, you're awake! Thank god," Donna enthused. "How do you feel? Well, never mind; let me go get Dr. Meade. Can you hold Will or do – Actually I'll just hit the call button." She was so happy in that moment that she couldn't seem to organize her thoughts.

"Donna," Katie said. Her voice sounded scratchy and dry to Donna's ears.

"Are you thirsty? Can you have a drink so soon after surgery or-"

_"Donna,"_ Katie interrupted. "Please."

"Sorry, honey, what is it?" Donna asked, taking her sister's free hand and squeezing it as tightly as she dared.

"Tell me... Where's Bill? Where's Brooke?" Katie asked. Her eyes were dewy as she turned to look at Will.

"Well-" Donna didn't know how to reply. Did Katie hit her head on the pavement, even though they all tried to cushion her fall? Did she not remember what had transpired with Brooke and Bill today? Was it selective amnesia, or something else? Katie couldn't actually want to see them right now.

Donna sighed. "Let me get Dr. Meade first. He needs to examine you. You gave everyone quite a scare." She started to reach for the call button but Katie shook her head.

"I remember everything, Donna," Katie whispered hoarsely, cradling Will to her side. "I remember … What happened with Bill and Brooke. They kiss-" her voice broke –"kissed. I just want to know if they are here or not."

"Yes. They've been here the whole time, sweetie," Donna said. "But please, please don't focus on them or anyone else but you and Will right now, Katie. You could have died. You almost did."

"Really?"

Donna nodded somberly. "Yes, yes - really. It was terrifying."

"I am sorry you had to go through that."

Donna sniffled. "Don't apologize to me - ever, Katie. You did nothing wrong. But I am pleading with you here - focus on your recovery before you worry about anything or anyone else."

"If I know Bill, he won't stay out of here for long."

"Well I could hire security to keep him out of here if necessary."

"Donna-"

"Katie, you know seeing either of them right now could easily set you back. I won't allow that to happen."

Tears slipped furiously down Katie's cheeks. "Alright. I'll focus on my son and myself, because you're right. Will needs me. I thought he was better off from me, when I had the PPD, I thought I couldn't care for him…But I feel like I can now. I have to because I love him too much to leave him. And though I could not hurt more right now, I won't check out on you and Will. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that promise," Donna said. "Now let me call for Dr. Meade."

"Okay," Katie agreed. She slowly lifted her infant son into her arms and cradled him to her chest. Silent tears ran down her face but she appeared to be trying her damndest not to become hysterical.

XoXoXo

Dr. Meade appeared at the door in the next minute. He quickly moved to Katie's side and took her pulse while listening to her heart. "What's the prognosis, Doctor?" Donna asked.

Dr. Meade listened to Katie's heart and examined the paper feed emitting from the base of the monitor. "It's a good sign Katie is awake," he said. He turned to look at Katie. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Like a truck ran me over."

"That's to be expected. The truth is that I can't know the full extent of the damage just yet so I want to run some more tests now that you're awake. Are you up for that?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, I just want to get better so I can go home to my son. He needs me."

"He certainly does," Donna agreed.

"Now, I asked your husband and sister to wait a few minutes before coming in here …" Dr. Meade sighed. "I don't know the full extent of the situation but seeing them… Something tells me it wouldn't be good for you right now. You don't need any more stress. You also have the option to keep them out of here indefinitely."

Katie looked at Donna for reassurance and then back at her son who had fallen into a peaceful slumber atop her chest. "The truth is," Katie said, "I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to see either of them… But yes, they can wait. I need to get better before I can face them. Just please tell me that I don't have to give up my brother's heart, Doctor." She touched her chest. "Storm sacrificed his very life to give me this heart and I don't want to give it up. Not for anything."

Dr. Meade lightly tapped her on the arm. "I will do my utmost to make sure another transplant is not necessary, but I can't promise anything until we've run the tests I mentioned."

"Okay," Katie agreed. She looked at her big sister. "Don-"

"You want me to look after Will?"

"Yes, please."

"Done."

"Thanks. You're amazing to me."

Donna felt a fierce stab of guilt in her chest. Perhaps Katie didn't realize or had forgotten that Donna pressing Brooke and Bill to confess the truth was the reason why she had collapsed in the first place. Donna wanted to beg her little sister's forgiveness, but knew Katie did not need to witness an emotional display right now. She just needed to get better and then she could be angry. Then she could rail at everyone who had ever hurt her and sadly, there were many.

XoXoXo

Katie was wheeled upstairs for more tests and Donna went to break the news to Bill and Brooke that they weren't welcome in Katie's sight at this time.

As soon as Donna rounded the corner to the waiting room, she saw Bill shouting at an innocent nurse. "My wife is awake, isn't she? I want to see her. Now. _Rapido,_ whatever. Make it happen!"

Donna just shook her head as the little nurse scrambled off, near tears. Bill was ferocious; that much had always been clear. Donna had never cared much for him, but she liked him even less now.

Brooke spotted Donna holding Will. She dropped her hand from where it had been resting on Bill's bicep. She hurried over to Donna. "What's going on? Is Katie okay? They're not telling us very much."

"Katie's okay for now," Donna said. She saw Bill glaring at her.

"When can I see her?" Bill asked. "Don't tell me you brainwashed her into keeping me out of her room."

"That was really her decision."

**"Bull shit!"** Bill thundered. Will's eyes popped open at that and he started to whimper.

"Bill, the baby," Brooke cautioned. She reached out and touched his forearm. "Please don't upset your son."

Bill nodded. "You're right. I can deal with you –" he shot eye-daggers at Donna –"later. For now, give me my kid."

He held out his arms and Donna seriously debated whether she should hand over Will, but she knew that a fight would only terrify the baby more. She nodded. She kissed Will's wrinkly pink forehead and then passed him to his father.

Bill pressed the baby to his shoulder and began to lightly massage his back. The baby kept whimpering but Brooke and Bill took to attending to him, cooing at him and making funny faces, until he calmed down.

The waiting room door opened and Steffy and Liam came inside. "How's Katie?" Liam immediately asked.

"Holding her own," Donna said even as Bill spat that he had no idea.

"No one's telling me a damn thing," Bill went on.

"You know about as much as I do," Donna said. "But for the record while Katie is healing here, neither you nor Brooke will be allowed anywhere near her."

"Excuse you!" Bill objected. Brooke just paled visibly.

"You heard me," Donna said, squaring her shoulders. "If necessary, I will be hire security to keep you two out of her room."

"Donna -" Brooke started.

"Katie doesn't need the stress seeing so many people, especially you two, brings."

Steffy and Liam said nothing, just feigned being very busy looking at the drinking fountain in the corner. Bill narrowed his eyes.

"You will not keep me from my wife, you miserable, petty little bit-"

_"The baby!"_ Brooke gasped.

Donna didn't falter or shrink back. "You heard what I said. Take just one step towards my sister's room and security will haul you away – in handcuffs."

"You can't be serious," Bill said.

"I am very serious," Donna said. "Seeing you two right now will devastate her - literally _break_ her - so if you care about her at all, you'll stay far away."

* * *

**Episode 10**

Several weeks had passed since Katie had been admitted to the hospital and she was positively jumping out of her skin, itching to go home. She hadn't figured out where home was just yet but she did know that she didn't want to stay another day in this depressing room. She felt better in some ways. She was healing - _physically,_ at least.

There was a knock on the door and she called "Come in". She figured that Donna was here for her daily visit. Neither Bill nor Brooke had tried to push past the bodyguards in all these weeks and Katie found herself torn between being happy about it and then sad. Her emotions were truly all over the place.

It was actually Dr. Meade though. He offered her a smile. "How's my favorite patient?"

Katie smiled back. "Fine. You're here early today."

"Yes, I traded shifts with another doctor. He's got night duty now. Poor shmuck."

Katie giggled in spite of herself. She liked Dr. Meade. He was a good man and an excellent doctor. He had saved her life more than once. He had even confided to her his first name at her urging. It was Dierks. _"Yes, Dierks. Thus why I insist everyone calls me 'Dr. Meade'!"_

"Do you have any news for me?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Meade said coyly. "What kind of news were you hoping for?"

"The kind of news that means I can get out of this place."

"Oh are the accommodations not to your liking?" Dr. Meade teased. He used to seem so stern to Katie - so efficient and distant - but occasionally, he showed his patients a softer side.

"No, they're wonderful. Truly. I especially enjoy the green Jell-O we get for dessert here _every single night."_

"Oh sarcasm. I can appreciate that," Dr. Meade said. He walked over to her and withdrew his stethoscope from the pocket of his white lab coat. He fitted the buds into his ears and then pressed the cold steel to her chest.

"Your heartbeat is strong and steady," Dr. Meade said. "Unfortunately I have some sad news."

Katie tensed up. "What? What's wrong?"

"You have to go home and leave our green Jell-O behind."

Katie sighed with a relief. "Oh thank god. I thought –" She shook her head. "But do you mean it? I can really go home?"

"Yes. I'll get started on your discharge papers. Is there someone who can pick you up and take you home?"

"I am sure Donna will do it."

"Yes, she's been here every day, hasn't she? She's a good big sister."

Katie nodded. Her smiled faltered a bit. Donna was a great sister – amazing - but Brooke wasn't. Why couldn't Brooke just have ignored her impulse to kiss Katie's husband? Why had she and Bill gone and done that?

"Hey chin up, Katie," the doctor said. "This is the news you were hoping for."

"Yes it is."

"I don't need to tell you again that any kind of stress –"

"Is bad for my heart? No you don't. I promise to keep things in check."

"Good." Dr. Meade walked to the door. "Good luck, Katie. I would say break a leg but you've been through quite enough already."

"Yes," Katie admitted. "Thank you, Dr. Meade."

He tipped an imaginary hat to her. "You're welcome."

XoXoXo

Katie phoned Donna and she promised to head right over to the hospital. Katie thanked her and then went to brush her teeth. She caught a look at herself in the mirror. She was pale and her eyes looked haunted but otherwise she looked like her old self. _Her old self that perhaps Bill no longer found attractive…_

"Don't got there, Katie," she whispered to herself. She then turned away from the mirror and went to get dressed. She had just pulled on a pink sweater and denim jeans when the door opened a crack.

"Katie?" Donna said.

"Right here," Katie replied, smoothing down the front of her sweater. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Donna said. She stepped into the room.

"Did you bring Will?" Katie asked. She hated that she could only see her son at visiting hours but knew that was all about to change.

"No," Donna admitted. "I usually battle with Bill for hours before he agrees to let me pick up Will, but today I didn't have that luxury of time. I know you're chafing to get out of here."

"I am," Katie said. "Hey, have I thanked you for everything?"

"Katie, please don't thank me. Please," Donna practically pleaded.

"Why not? You've been amazing throughout this whole ordeal. You've been incredibly wonderful and loving when I felt like I had no one else I could depend on."

Donna sighed. "Never mind. Let's just get you out of here."

"Wait," Katie said. "Just a second. You can't look me in the eye right now. What's going on?"

"Katie-"

"Talk to me. We don't keep things from each other."

"Maybe we should," Donna said.

Katie pulled a face. "No, never. What do you even mean?"

"I've been thinking a lot about this. If I hadn't insisted that Brooke and Bill tell you that they kissed, you'd never have been here at all. I feel awful about that. Maybe Bill's right and I am a bitter, petty bitch."

Katie grabbed Donna by her slender, sloped shoulders. "Stop it, Donna. Look at me, okay? I don't blame you for any of this. _I swear._ If anything, I blame myself."

"What?" Donna gasped. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Really? If I hadn't left Will, then Bill and Brooke wouldn't have gotten so close and that kiss never would have happened."

Donna shook her head. "Don't you dare go there. You were ill. You had Post-partum depression, Katie! It's a disease, not anything you did purposefully."

"I can't forgive myself."

"You have to try, Katie. You couldn't control what happened."

"I told Bill I didn't want to be a mother anymore…"

"Stop this. It's not your fault."

Katie wiped at a tear that suddenly fell down her cheek. "Tell you what. I'll try to stop blaming myself for driving Bill into Brooke's arms and abandoning my son when he needed me if you try to forgive yourself for whatever you think you have to be sorry for."

"I stirred up a hornet's nest…"

"Sometimes I wish I had not found out, but in the end, nothing means more to me than honesty. I had a right to know what was happening and I am glad, no matter the consequences, that I know now."

Donna hugged her sister for a long moment and then cupped her teary face in her tiny hands. "Where do you plan to go from here?"

"Home. I plan to go home," Katie said. "I just pray it's not too late. That I actually have a home to go home to."

Katie sighed. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you think I'm crazy."

"I would never do that."

"Okay, so I'm not crazy for thinking of returning to Bill?"

"No. Honestly I wish with all of my heart that you would take Will and run for the hills but I have made enough decisions for you already. You need to make this one on your own."

"And if it's the wrong decision?"

"Then I reserve the right to pick you and Will up and take you away from the beach house forever."

Katie nodded. "Thanks. I hope it doesn't come to that. I just really need to hear Bill's side of things. Brooke's too."

"The stress though… Your heart."

"As far as I am concerned, Don, the worst has happened. Nothing is going to make me have another setback. I have to strong. I _will_ be strong, for my son."

_**A/N:**_ So Katie returns to Bill, right or wrong … _for now._ There is much more drama to come, my friends, so hold on tight and give me a review too if you'd like. It would be much appreciated.


	5. Episode 11

**Thanks for all the comments and alerts thus far. Here's more. I hope you like it. The next episode will be tense so buckle up lol**

**Episode 11**

"We're here," Donna said unnecessarily as they pulled up in front of the Spencer house. She looked at her sister who appeared paler than before.

"So we are."

"You feeling okay?" Donna asked, concern evident in her voice.

Katie nodded. "Yes. I am just so anxious to see my son."

"Bill's going to be in there too, probably," Donna said. "The stress-"

"I know. I need to keep my stress to a bare minimum," Katie said. "Got it, Mother Hen."

Donna smiled and rested her head against the seat for a moment. "I miss her."

"Mom? Yes, me too. She'd know exactly what to say, exactly what to do right now."

"She certainly knew how to deal with a wayward husband." Donna sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have –"

Katie sighed too. "That's what Bill is though, right? First Steffy and now my own sister."

"Why are you going back to him, Katie? I know I shouldn't interfere here but you can do so much better."

"Can I?" Katie asked in a pained, soft voice. "I'm not so sure."

"Katie, you're an amazing woman and you know it."

Katie shrugged. "I don't feel so amazing these days. I feel just like the pimpled, awkward thing I used to be."

"Well, you're not, okay, and for the record, I always thought you were adorable. And now that the acne is gone, you're simply beautiful."

"Thanks, Donna." Katie looked towards the house. "I better go inside now."

Donna nodded. "Do you need me to-"

"No, I can make it. And besides, no offense, but it wouldn't be good for my heart if Bill started hurling insults at you the moment that you walked in the door."

"I'm used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. You're my sister and you deserve better than that. I will talk to him about the way he's been treating you. We have a lot to talk about in fact."

"Don't worry about me and certainly don't hash everything out now. You just got out of the hospital, after all. You're—"

"Not fragile."

"I know. I was going to say _still healing."_

Katie smiled. "Oh. Well, I'm going inside now. Thanks, Donna. Thanks for everything. You've been amazing throughout this ordeal, truly."

"I try," Donna said with a modest smile. Katie offered her a tight hug and then opened the passenger door.

"See you soon?" Katie asked.

"Of course. You know you can't keep me away. But, Katie, if you need anything—"

"You're on my speed dial," Katie said and gave a little smile. She waved and walked towards the house, towards her destiny, whatever that may be.

XoXoxo

Donna sighed as she watched her sister slip in the door of the mansion. She truly wished Katie the best even if she now officially hated Katie's trifling husband.

Once she was sure Katie was safely ensconced inside the house, she started the engine back up and pulled out of the long, circular driveway. She made it to the end of the block before her cell phone started ringing.

She quickly reached down into the pocket against the door and pulled out her phone. She put it to her ear. "Katie?" She asked, figuring that her sister needed her already. Even though she knew Katie was strong and trying to be brave, she was afraid for Katie and her future, saddled as she was, to a very unworthy man.

"No, Mom, it's me," Marcus's familiar voice filled the line. "Is everything okay? Did Aunt Katie have another setback?"

"No, she actually went home tonight," Donna said. "I just thought maybe it was her needing something."

"Oh. You're worried Dollar-Bill can't help her, huh?"

"I am. He only seems to ever hurt her. I don't know how your father can stand working for that piece of—" Donna broke off. "Sorry. Anyway, Son, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. You're really in Panic Mode tonight, aren't you?"

"I guess so," Donna said. "Anyway what's up? How is your beautiful wife?"

"Dayzee's really good. She actually asked me to call you and invite you over for dinner."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, unless it's a bad time…"

"No, it's a great time," Donna said. She would very much welcome the distraction. "What's the occasion? And should I bring anything?"

"You'll see, and no."

"You're being mysterious, son of mine."

"That's me- Mr. Cloak and Dagger." Marcus laughed. "See you in thirty minutes maybe?"

"Probably sooner. I'm on the PCH heading in your direction already."

"Works for us," Marcus said. "See you soon."

"Yes," Donna said. "See you soon."

She knew that her son had some kind of surprise cooked up for her but in her frazzled brain, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it may be.

XoXoXo

Katie walked into the house. The living room was deserted but the lights were on. "Is anybody home?" Katie called out. _"__Bill?_ Bill, are you here?"

She walked to the kitchen but it was deserted too. She wondered where Bill could be even as she didn't really want to know. She was actually _afraid_ to know.

As she backtracked out of the kitchen, she heard footsteps on the grand staircase. Soon, she spotted Liam and walking beside him, holding his hand, was none other than her niece Hope. She made a little "O" with her mouth. Liam was back with Hope again? When had that happened? Just last week, when Hope came to visit her at the hospital, Hope had bemoaned the fact that Steffy and Liam were together, and apparently thinking about marriage. _Liam sure moves quick,_ Katie marveled. _Like father, like son? No, no, Katie, don't go there._

"Katie?" Hope asked, spotting her aunt standing there. "Katie, you're home!"

"So I am," Katie said. "How, uh, are you two?"

"Good," Hope said, beaming at Liam. "But you're the one who was in the hospital. Are you okay to come back already?"

"That's what the doctor said and I feel fine," Katie said. It was somewhat true. Physically she felt okay anyway.

"Can I give you a hug?" Hope asked.

"Of course."

Hope bounded down the staircase and enveloped her aunt in a warm embrace. Katie hugged her back. Liam watched her curiously.

"Katie, welcome home," Liam said. "I am sure that Dad will be thrilled to see you."

"Uh huh," Katie murmured. "Where is Bill?"

"I assume putting in a late night at the office," Liam said. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. In fact, I'll call him and tell him you're here."

"Okay," Katie said. "Is Will upstairs?"

"Indeed he is," Liam said. "Hope and I just tucked him in for the night."

"Yes we did," Hope said with a goofy smile. "We read him 'Goodnight Moon'. Liam did accents. The baby seemed to love it."

"Thanks so much, both of you. I just want to go upstairs and watch him sleep. He's all the medicine I need," Katie said. "Thank you also for supporting my son and I through this ordeal."

"Of course, Katie. You're family," Liam said.

Katie offered them a weak smile and then headed towards the staircase. She took the steps as quickly as she dared. She hurried down the long corridor to the nursery and lightly pushed back the door. A little lamp sat in the corner of the room, casting shadows but also giving her a good look at her son.

She moved over to the crib and smiled at Will. He was asleep, sucking on a thumb. She couldn't resist reaching out and gently stroking his fine, light brown hair. "I love you, sweetie," she said. "And I promise you, we'll never be apart again. Never, ever. I missed you so much. Not being able to tuck you in at night… It made me so sad but seeing you now, I know things will be okay. Somehow, I'll make them okay for us."

The baby stirred at her touch but didn't awaken. Katie stood at his crib for what seemed like hours. She wanted to memorize every little detail about him. Was it her imagination or had he gotten bigger since she saw him yesterday when Donna brought him by the hospital?

Katie couldn't abide the thought of missing any more precious moments in Will's life. She vowed right there that she would be the kind of mother he needed. The kind of mother Beth Logan was to her, before that dreaded disease stole away her livelihood.

She only turned away from the crib when she heard a noise in the hallway. Bill poked his head into the room. For a moment, she thought she saw some relief in the depths of his dark eyes but it was gone all too soon; replaced by a look of indignation.

She had a feeling that yelling would ensue so she yanked the baby monitor off the changing table and headed for the door of the nursery. She slipped out into the hallway and closed the door halfway.

"I really don't want to fight, Bill. Not tonight, and certainly not in front of our son."

"He's asleep."

"Bill—"

Bill pulled her to a stop in the middle of the long hallway. "Dammit, Katie, do you know how worried I've been about you? I've been going out of my mind! How could you keep me out of your room for nearly three weeks and not take any of my phone calls either? How the hell could you do that to me?"

"Bill, I wasn't ready to see you then. Dr. Meade warned me to keep my stress level to a minimum so-"

Bill interrupted her. "So what you are saying is that loving you the way I do, as much as I do, causes you undue stress? That I'm the whole reason you were in the hospital again?"

"It just wasn't a good time..."

"Bull shit! You know that I love you so much, but I made one little mistake and you spend weeks punishing me for it. The only information I could get about your health was filtered through a hundred other people. You stationed guards outside your door to keep me out like I was some kind of common predator. That is fucking nuts!"

"Bill, stop yelling. You'll wake up Will."

"Oh now you're so worried about our son? How worried were you about him during the first weeks of his life when you ran off to parts unknown and abandoned him?"

Katie felt angry tears fill her eyes. "How dare you?" She hissed. "You know I was sick. You also know that leaving Will behind is the biggest regret of my life!"

"Sure you were sick but it was still a mistake. Just like I made one mistake. The difference is that I'm willing to forgive you for what you put our son and myself through. You can't seem to do the same. I know you won't forgive me anytime soon."

Katie swiped at a tear that fell down her cheek. "Maybe I won't, but it's not because you kissed my sister. It's because you are standing here throwing my fears and doubts, and guilt, into my face with not a shred of remorse. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe you're not good for me. Maybe we're just not good for each other."


End file.
